


Неподходящее время

by Banbury



Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: AU, Holidays, M/M, Regret
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-02
Updated: 2015-06-02
Packaged: 2018-04-02 14:25:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4063282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Banbury/pseuds/Banbury
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Нельзя окружать себя одними сожалениями, иногда надо отойти в сторону и посмотреть на ситуацию с другой перспективы...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Неподходящее время

Дункан Б. МакЛауд (*откуда тут, к черту, появилось это Б., я его определенно не собирался вписывать в документы*), приглашенный профессор отделения истории искусств исторического факультета университета штата Вашингтон в Сикоувере, получал удовольствие от встречи Нового Года. Громадный зал в главном здании был залит светом, завешен гирляндами и связками шаров, пунш лился рекой, смешные маленькие бутерброды грудами лежали на пластиковых подносах из студенческой столовой. Дункан медленно дрейфовал от одной группы к другой, перебрасываясь репликами и отвечая на поздравления. Одна из аспиранток, давно флиртовавшая с ним, пригласила профессора на танец, и он старомодно поцеловал ей руку, стрельнув глазами в сторону Шикарной Аманды, которая сопровождала его на вечер.

Определенно, это был прекрасный вечер – ни одного охотника за головами последний месяц, ни одной неотложной проблемы, тихие вечера у камина или в баре у Джо, лекции и экзамены, утренние пробежки по заснеженным улицам, печеные каштаны у лоточника на старой пристани… Это когда-нибудь кончится, но сегодня вечером можно было позволить себе об этом не думать и просто получать удовольствие.

Он присел на подоконник, задумчиво покручивая в руках бокал шампанского, и наблюдал за Блистательной Амандой. Она свалилась на него неделю назад и настойчиво таскала по вечеринкам, периодически вытрясая его кошелек в модных бутиках. МакЛауд чувствовал себя так свободно, что все ее выкрутасы вызывали у него неожиданную для самого себя отеческую улыбку. Оказывается, даже от этого можно получать удовольствие.

Он улыбнулся компании студентов, устроившихся неподалеку, и дал вовлечь себя в необязательный треп. Часть молодых людей переместилась к его подоконнику, начала расспрашивать о какой-то выставке в Нью-Йорке, которую он упоминал на последней лекции. Мак отвечал рассеянно. Волна чужого Присутствия окатила его, и он вгляделся в толпу. Вот мелькнули белые с синими прядями волосы Неотразимой Аманды, чуть дальше качнулся бархатный бант в прическе Тариты Игресс, шапочной знакомой, молодой бессмертной, преподавателя математики на экономическом факультете, она танцевала с кем-то незнакомым, от которого исходило то же ощущение Силы. Он тряхнул головой – четыре бессмертных в одном месте достаточно, чтобы чувствовать себя неуютно, но сейчас его это совсем не беспокоило.

Одна из студенток запнулась на полуслове и ухватила приятельницу за локоть:  
\- Смотри, кто приехал!   
МакЛауд оглянулся вместе со всеми.

Элегантный, нарочито старомодного покроя вельветовый костюм глубокого синего цвета, шейный платок, чуть запущенные темные волосы – этот гость являл собой смягченную версию английского денди. Вот он откинул голову назад, рассмеявшись чему-то, и приятный глубокий баритон заставил волоски на шее МакЛауда встать дыбом. 

Он поежился и обернулся к единственному оставшемуся около него студенту.  
\- Кто это?  
\- Даже на вас произвел впечатление? – Тот хмыкнул, задумчиво потерся щекой о плечо и перевел взгляд в сторону новоприбывшего. – Это профессор Мэттью Чарльз Бенедикт. Он преподает в Йеле, но раз в год читает цикл лекций здесь. К нему ломятся… - и со вздохом добавил, - Хотя, надо признаться, этого того стоит.   
\- А что он читает?

Ответа МакЛауд так и не получил, потому что студент присоединился к группе обожателей, столпившихся около гостя. Он несколько минут вслушивался в голоса, наблюдал как профессор наклоняет голову чуть вперед, обращая все свое внимание на говорящего. Вот он дотронулся до руки собеседника, привлекая внимание к своим словам, вот рассмеялся опять, откинув голову назад, вот почти обернулся, но его снова отвлекли. Было что-то гипнотизирующее в этом состоянии полуузнавания. Если бы новичок повернулся чуть больше, сказал чуть громче, двинулся чуть резче, то Дункан сразу бы поймал ускользающий образ. А так он чувствовал, что мурашки пробегают по коже каждый раз, как гость еле заметно сдвигается в его сторону.

Ди-джей что-то радостно прокричал в микрофон и врубил старую дурацкую песенку “Papa loves mamba”. Все оживились и пары заполонили середину зала, отведенную под танцы. Откуда-то выскользнула Аманда и МакЛауд со вздохом начал подниматься с подоконника, но Ослепительная даже не заметила его жеста. Она остановилась за спиной профессора Бенедикта, сказала что-то, отчего все стоявшие рядом зашлись хохотом, и положила руку на его плечо. 

Все вокруг внезапно стало напоминать старое черно-белое кино – музыка, свингующие пары, шампанское, томительно-медленно льющееся из бутылки в широкие бокалы, составленные пирамидой… Аманда сделала шаг назад, освобождая пространство для партнера и профессор повернулся.

МакЛауд снова оказался захвачен врасплох. Сколько раз Митос вот так возникал ниоткуда, и Мак ловил себя на полушаге, полувздохе, заново узнавая и не узнавая его. Каждый раз он видел его чуть-чуть по-другому, словно глаза у него внезапно стали стрекозиными, и в каждой грани отражался свой собственный Митос. 

Он спрятался чуть глубже за штору и прикусил нижнюю губу, наблюдая как музыка вывела пару в толпу танцующих. Вот они слились в дразнящем объятии, вот Митос уронил Аманду в танговом движении через руку, их тела заструились в волне самбо, и внезапно пара стала не Он и Она, а Оно – будто не музыка заставляла их двигаться в определенном ритме, а каждое их движение вытаскивало звуки из воздуха. Было совершенно все равно - что за музыка звучит вокруг, что за танец рождается из этой музыки. Все стало предельно простым – Звуки и Движение, естественные как снег за окном, как свечи на елке, как звезды, невидимо перемигивающиеся над крышей.

Остальные танцоры сдвигались и сдвигались к краю, освобождая пространство, и под конец на площадке остались только эти двое. Они сплетались в едином порыве, но ни разу не встретились взглядом, их тела говорили о жизни, но не о любви, о вечном движении, но не о страсти, о понимании, но не о согласии… Танцоры остановились на полдвижении, так внезапно, что музыка еще минуту звучала, прежде чем ди-джей опомнился и стал ворошить диски, говоря что-то попутно в микрофон. Аманда прикоснулась губами к щеке Митоса и, подхватив его под руку, двинулась в сторону шампанского. Тут очнулись зрители и начали аплодировать, окружили пару, говорили что-то невразумительное, восклицая ежеминутно «О, профессор!» или «О, мэ-эм!».

МакЛауд поставил пустой бокал на подоконник и встал. Ему было слегка обидно, что Аманда ни разу не глянула в его сторону, хотелось просто выскользнуть из зала и пойти домой, поймать на руку снежинку и слизнуть ее, хотелось… Ему хотелось подойти и сказать Митосу – *Привет*. Просто *Привет*. Не спрашивать – *где ты был*, обойтись без этой словесной жвачки - *давно не виделись*, *хорошо выглядишь*, *какого черта ты ни разу…*… Нет, только ничего не спрашивать, просто сказать *Привет*, просто положить руку на плечо, просто…

Он нервно облизнул внезапно сухие губы и моргнул от яркого света. Каким-то образом, пока он боролся сам с собой, ноги вывели его из спасительного убежища почти на середину зала. Ни Аманда, ни Митос не повернулись в его сторону, но Мак был совершенно уверен, что они чувствуют его приближение.

*Сейчас не время вести себя просто… Сейчас мы в толпе и надо только сказать – добрый вечер*, Мак уговаривал себя, почти не понимая, в чем именно пытается себя убедить. *Сейчас не время выяснять отношения… Сейчас неподходящее время…*

И почти сразу поймал себя на ощущении дежа вю. Это было именно то, о чем он думал каждый раз в подобной ситуации - *Сейчас неподходящее время*. Время всегда почему-то было неподходящее – то слишком много народа вокруг, то кто-то должен прийти, то уйти, то он решает чьи-то проблемы, то слишком устал, чтобы о чем-то еще думать, то… то просто, элементарно, до тошноты вообще боится подумать.

*Еще можно повернуться и уйти, они меня не видели, сейчас неподходящее время, слишком…*, посередине мысли в голове прозвучал саркастический смешок, то ли Митоса, то ли его собственный – само собой время никогда не сделается подходящим…

\- … о да, мне кажется… - теплая волна изысканно интонированного голоса проскользнула в его мысли, и Мак поднял голову. Они все еще стояли рядом, почти касаясь плечами, но МакЛауд скорее почувствовал, чем увидел, как Аманда осторожно сдвигается в сторону, будто освобождая ему пространство. Он почти шагнул на ее место, но в последний момент остановился за спиной Митоса. Руки естественно, как дыхание, скользнули вокруг пояса, он уперся подбородком в плечо (мышцы под синим вельветом непроизвольно напряглись, но тут же расслабились) и осторожно прижался щекой к уху.

\- Привет.


End file.
